The present invention provides compounds useful as modulators of the Melastatin Transient Receptor Potential Channel 8 (TRPM8). TRPM8 is a channel involved in the chemesthetic sensation, such as cool to cold temperatures as well as the sensation of known cooling agents, such as Menthol and Icilin. However, many of the currently known TRPM8 modulators have deficiencies with regard to strength and/or duration of effect, skin and/or mucosa irritation, odor, taste, solubility, and/or toxicity.